


Billdip “Coming Home”

by OWOWUTSDIS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOWUTSDIS/pseuds/OWOWUTSDIS
Summary: Dipper and Mabel move into Gravity Falls to find unexpected characters from their childhood.And unexpected romances starting to blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper had recently turned 25 and was on his way to his annual visit to Gravity Falls. He and his sister were on the bus talking and reflecting on old memories. 

“Remember when Bill took over your body?” Mabel suddenly said in the midst of their conversation. She laughed for a couple seconds before cutting herself off. “Oh… I’m sorry Dipper.” 

“It’s fine. He’s gone now. Let’s just move on.”

“Dipper… are you sure? After everything you and I both suffered from PTSD. I know that you had a harder time than me getting over it. And I know you don’t like talking about Bill.” 

“Mabel, I’m fine. I told you, I want to move here and work with grunkle Stan. To do that, I have to move on. It’s fine.” The bus came to a stop.

“Gravity falls!” The bus driver announced. The twins got off the bus and stepped into the forest around them. 

“Mabel!!” Candy and Grenda squealed as they tackled their friend. 

“I missed you guys so much!!” Mabel squealed back. The three hugged each other tightly and laughed. 

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Wendy greeted the them happily. 

“Hey Wendy.” Dipper said tiredly. 

“Stay up all night again?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to make sure I was prepared for everything possible thing to go wrong.” Wendy’s smile faded but came back just as fast. 

“Heh, you always prepare like that for every visit huh?” She chuckled. Dipper smiled, oblivious to the fact that his actions worried the people around him. They all walked over to the mystery shack to get the twins settled in. 

“I like your haircut by the way.” Dipper said awkwardly. He noticed that Wendy had cut her hair to just barely past her shoulders.

“Thanks.” 

“Where are Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked. She looked around for them but saw no sign of their Grunkles. 

“They’re probably out on a run.” Wendy told them. “They’ve been running errands all week just to make sure nothing goes wrong while you’re here.” 

“Hey dudes! What’s up?”

“Soos!!” The twins hugged Soos almost knocking him over. 

“Come on, Stan wanted me to take you guys somewhere.” Everyone climbed into Soos’s truck and they started to drive. 

“Dipper look!” Mabel shouted happily while digging through the seats. She shoved a wrapped burger in Dippers face. 

“Mabel that’s disgusting!” Dipper shouted at her. 

“Oh come on Dipper. We haven’t had a backseat surprise in forever.” 

“Because it’s gross. Come on, that thing could have mold on it or something.” He shoved the burger back to her. She pouted and started to whine.

“Dipper! Come on! We only come here once a year for three months. How could you not want a backseat surprise?” 

“Because we’re officially moving here Mabel. Forever. And I don’t want to be known as the creepy guy who eats backseat surprise.” Mabel groaned.

“I hate when you use logic against me! Especially when you use the ‘grown up voice.’” 

“The ‘grown up voice?’ What’s that?” Wendy asked as she turned around. 

“It’s the voice Dipper uses when he tries to sound professional.” Mabel explained. 

“It’s because we are grown up Mabel. We can’t be kids forever.”

“Ugh! I hate it when you say that!” Mabel slumped in her seat and crossed her arms. 

“We’re here!” Soos exclaimed. Everyone piled out of the car and looked down on Gravity Falls. The sun was calmly setting behind the town.

“This is beautiful Soos.” Mabel gasped. 

“Best spot in the town.” Dipper and Mabel turned around and smiled.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” The twins hugged their Grunkles tightly.

“Careful kids. We’re not as young as we once were.” Stan chuckled. They pulled away and started to laugh. 

“So, Mason, you’re finally moving here with us huh?” Stan asked with a smile.

“I’m moving in too!” Mabel laughed. 

“And we’re very excited for both of you sweetheart.” Grunkle Ford said happily. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out.” Wendy said starting to walk away.

“Yeah, me too. I’ll see you dudes tomorrow.” Soos followed Wendy and the two of them left in the truck.

“Come on, let’s go back to the shack.”

“Wait. I need to check something.” Dipper pulled away before Stan could walk him back to the house. 

“Really Dipper? Can’t you check tomorrow?” I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’ve been checking that thing since we were 13 and nothing’s changed.” Mabel complained.

“I’ll be quick. And I just want to make sure.” Dipper reassured her.

“Fine. We’ll meet you at the shack.” Mabel sighed. The two departed and Dipper started to walk through the forest area of the town. 

“Almost there.” Dipper thought out loud. After what felt like forever, Dipper finally found it. “Hello Cipher.” Dipper greeted the statue. It was covered in plants and moss. Along with cracks and a missing arm. Dipper stared sternly into the one eye of the statue. The laugh of the once powerful Bill Cipher rang throughout his head. Dipper shook away the feeling and made his way back to the shack. He and his sister watched TV with their Grunkles and fell asleep on the couch. 

******

A statue of stone stood cold in the middle of the forest. Bill Cipher. A defeated demon that attempted to dominate the world. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped. But before anyone could be rid of the triangular demon, he begged for a second chance. And a second chance he received. The statue began to move after all these years. Under the moonlight, a brilliant yellow light began to shine through the cracks of the forgotten statue. The cracks grew larger until the statue shattered. A form lay on the ground next to the shattered pieces of stone. Through the silence of the night, the haunting laugh of Bill echoed in the night. 

“Man it is good to be…” Bill stopped. Something wasn’t right. He looked down at his hands. “What in the unholy-!?” 

******

Dipper woke up early in the morning screaming his lungs out. 

“Dipper! Dipper!” Mabel was shaking Dipper awake by his shoulders. 

“Mabel… he’s back.” Dipper said breathlessly. He shot up off the couch and ran upstairs. He grabbed a flashlight and jacket before running outside. He ran as fast as he could into the forest. 

Please. He thought. Please just be a nightmare. Finally, after running for what felt like eternity, he came across the spot where Bills tomb lay. However, to his dismay, Dipper only found a forest clearing. Dippers heart sank to his stomach.

“No.” He said under his breath. “This can not be happening.” Dipper felt tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, it can.” A haunting voice said from behind. A voice that ran through Dippers head every day. A voice that haunted his nightmares since he was thirteen. The voice… of Bill Cipher. Dipper turned around as fast as humanly possible. He thought he be facing the terrorizing nacho chip that threatened Gravity Falls. However, he was facing a pale human that was floating above the ground. He was dressed in a yellow suit and had pale blonde hair. Over his right eye, was a black eye patch with a golden triangle embedded into it. A couple inches over his head, he had a black top hat. There was no doubt that this was Bill. Dipper wasn’t sure why he was human, but he didn’t care. He turned to run in the other direction but felt his body freeze. A yellow light glowed around him. He tried to yell for help but he was powerless to whatever Bill had done to him. 

“I don’t recognize you. But for some reason you look very familiar to me.” Bill scratched his head and thought for a moment. He lifted Dippers hair from his head to see his birthmark. “Pine Tree!” Bill exclaimed. 

“Dipper! Dipper!” Mabel shouted from behind them. 

“Mason!” Ford shouted with her. Bill groaned and looked at Dipper. 

“I’ll be seeing you around, puppet.” Bill laughed and vanished in a bright yellow flash. Dipper felt his body loosen and he fell to his knees. Flashlights waved in his face.

“I’m here!” He shouted.

“Dipper! Are you okay?” His sister called as she rushed over to help him. Ford looked at where the statue should’ve been and starred in horror.

“Mason… where’s the statue?” Ford said in a panic. He grabbed Dipper tightly by the shoulders. His eyes welled with tears as he looked at his great uncle. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Dipper said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Ford let his head hang as nervous thoughts filled his head.

“Come on Dipper.” Mabel helped her brother up and walked him to the house with Ford following not far behind. 

******

Man, Pine Tree looks different. Bill thought. He was wandering through the forest and making his way to the town of Gravity Falls. I need to look different too. I can tell my little puppet knew who I was. That’s not good. He found his way into town and grabbed some clothes from houses nearby. He grabbed an “I believe” alien hoodie, a pair of black jeans with holes in them, and a pair of converse. He got rid of the golden triangle on his eyepatch as well as his hat. He changed his hair color to brown. 

“Gotta make sure Pine Tree doesn’t know who I am.” Bill thought out loud. “Now, where’s my loyal servant Gideon?” Bill teleported to where Gideons house once was only to find it empty. He tried other places but continued to turn up empty handed. 

After a long night of searching, Bill saw the sun rising over the horizon of Gravity Falls. Bill ran into the forest.

******

Dipper woke up to the sun shining on his face through the window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Hey Dipper.” Wendy said from behind him. She had a plate with pancakes and syrup in her hands for Dipper. She set the plate on the table in front of him and sat down. 

“Hey Wendy.” 

“How late did you stay up?” Wendy giggled while ruffling his hair.

“I think it might’ve been around four or five when I finally slept.” 

“Wow. You’re really troubled by this aren’t you?” 

“Bill is out again. This time, he might accomplish his goal. We can’t leave room for mistake. Last time, we barely stopped him. If we have even the slightest chance of error, we might as well kiss our lives goodbye.”

“Dipper, we’ll be fine. We’re not going to let him win. We never do.” 

Crash!!! A loud crash came from the kitchen. Dipper ran into the kitchen with Wendy not far behind. 

“What happened!?” Dipper yelled.

“Calm down dipper. I just fell. Unfortunately, I took some pots and pans with me.” Dipper crossed his arms and sighed. 

“Jeez, calm down kid. We’ll be fine. If Bill looks the way you say he does then we’ll be able to spot him immediately.” Stan reassured him. 

“Still, Bill isn’t dumb. He’ll do something to make sure that we don’t recognize him if we see him again. The bell on the door of the shack rang, signaling that a customer must’ve entered. Everyone walked into the shack to see what they wanted so that the conversation to continue. A man with brown hair and a black “I believe” shirt walked into the store. 

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack! How can we help you?” Mabel welcomed him enthusiastically. The guy looked startled at toward her welcome. 

“Oh um, I’m just browsing. I just recently moved here so, I just wanted to get used to the area.” His voice reminded Dipper of Robbie’s but somewhat softer. 

“What a coincidence! We just moved in too!” Mabel exclaimed excited. 

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack! We have wonders from all over. Here, we have stuffed rare specimens. For example…” Stan continued to show their guest around the shack trying to sell him whatever overpriced junk they had. Dipper noticed that the guy kept staring at him whenever he got the chance to sneak a look.

******

Bill wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t help but stare at Dipper. He chest felt weird too and he just couldn’t understand why.

I just hate him so much that it’s making my heart wretch at the mere sight of him. And I don’t want to take my eyes off him because I don’t want to give him the chance to attack. Bill thought. It’s nothing like… that. Bill reassured himself. He’s my rival. My enemy. He can’t be anything else to me. Bill finally pulled away from Stan.

“I’m sorry sir but, I don’t have any money on me. I’m just checking out the area.” Stan sneered at him. But before Stan could kick him out, Dipper intervened.

“Take your time. Maybe you’ll be interested in something you can buy later.” Dipper said smiling at him. 

“Thanks P- uh… I mean… sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

I almost said Pine Tree. Crap. I hope he didn’t hear that.

“My name’s Mason. But, you can call me Dipper. This is my sister Mabel, my great uncles, Stanford and Stanley, and our friends Wendy and Soos.” Everyone waved as they were introduced.

“So, what’s your name stranger?” Mabel asked with a smile.

Oh no. I didn’t think of a name yet. Think Cipher think! Bill panicked in his head.

“I’m… Jerry.” Bill told them. 

“Nice to meet you Jerry.” Mabel said holding her hand out. Bill stared at her hand for a moment. The only time anyone had shaken his hand was when they wanted to make a deal. What was this? He looked at Mabel who was looking at him with a confused expression.

“Uh… are you gonna shake my hand or…?” Bill awkwardly shook her hand and pulled away.

“Sorry, no one's ever been so nice as to shake my hand before.” 

*******

Dipper was taken aback by Jerry’s statement. He felt kind of bad for the guy.

“Hey, do you need help finding a job?” Dipper asked before he could even think about it. 

“Do you know anyone hiring?” 

“N-” Stan was cut off by Dipper.

“Actually, the Mystery Shack is looking for employees. We just haven’t gotten the time to advertise yet.” Jerry smiled a little.

“Does that mean I’m hired?”

“Yes!” Dipper shouted before Stan could say anything. 

“See you tomorrow then.” Jerry said exiting the shop. “I’ll get my revenge from the inside and you’ll never even know about it. How delightfully evil. Now, it’s time to see what’s become of my old town of puppets.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you lost your mind!?” Stan yelled at Dipper after Jerry left.

“Grunkle Stan please calm down.” Mabel said standing between him and her brother.

“Stan, listen. The guy has nowhere to work.” 

“Yeah, and he might be a criminal. You could be putting us in danger!” 

“Says the criminal!” 

“Why are you defending this guy?”

“I know how he feels that’s why!” Dipper yelled before running upstairs. He slammed the rooms door shut behind him. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his crying face. He remembered all the times he’d been called names. All the times that people just passed him like he’d never been there. The only times that anyone tried to shake his hand were to make a terrible life threatening deal or to trick him with hand buzzers or other things. 

Knock knock knock.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked behind the door.

“Not now Mabel.”

“Please. Dipper, let’s talk about this.” Silence. “Fine. I’ll talk to you like this then. Stan has a point.”

“Here we go.” Dipper sighed.

“Just listen. Jerry seems like a nice guy but, Bill is out there. Right now, we can’t trust anyone.”

“Can’t we give him at least a week? Maybe two? Bill isn’t that patient. He’d snap. I’ll prove he isn’t Bill. He’s a loser like me.”

“You’re not a loser Dipper.”

“Tell that to literally everyone. They wouldn’t believe you either.” Mabel sighed from the other side.

“Two weeks then. I’ll go tell Stan. Do you want an awkward sibling hug before I go?” Mabel asked hopefully. Dipper opened the door and Mabel nearly knocked him to the floor. 

“Pat pat.” 

******

Bill was walking through the town looking at a now unfamiliar town. 

I must’ve been out for years. This town’s really changed. He looked around to see the coffee shop.

“Finally, something familiar.” He whispered beneath his breath. He entered the coffee shop to see unfamiliar faces. 

“Hello there! How can I help you today?” A girl who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen asked him.

“Uh… I’m new in town. I was just looking around.”

“Oh, can I get you something?”

“I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry, this one’s on me.” The girl directed Bill to a small booth next to one of the windows. “Do you want anything?”

“Just some iced coffee please.” The girl wandered off into the back to get his coffee for him. Bill looked out the window to see unknown faces, and the young turned old. Bill was never scared of things like the unfamiliar. But still, if he was really stuck here, he couldn’t go find some place familiar. He couldn’t look for someone he knew. Bill had been around for years. He was there to see the change happen. He never had to get used to new things. He looked distantly out the window. 

“Here you are sir.” The girl said setting his coffee down in front of him. Bill stared at the cup for a few seconds before speaking to the girl.

“Why?”

“Pardon?”

“Why are you doing this for me? You don’t even know me.”

“This is a small town we have here. We only have one another to count on. Might as well get along.” The girl smiled at Bill as she talked. Bill was somewhat confused by her statement. Sure, it’s a small town for him. He’s trapped by a barrier. But, everyone else could just leave if they got tired of living here. 

“Where are you from anyway?” She asked him. 

“Oh, I’m from nowhere important.” He quickly answered.

“Someplace small huh?”

“Someplace too big.” Bill answered sadly. This time though, he wasn’t lying. The void he was in was always too big for him. He knew he was small but… the void almost seemed to tease him on it. He wanted to take over the world so he could fit in somewhere. The Earth seemed to be the perfect size for him. It didn’t feel too big and it didn’t feel like a cramped space. 

“Oh. Well, then it’s good you came here. Maybe you’ll find what you’re looking for. What are you looking for anyway?” Bill contemplated his answer for a moment.

“Home.” The girl smiled sadly. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“You know what? I’m on break right now so, how about I show you around our happy little home?” Bill nodded.

“My name’s Darcy by the way.” She said holding her hand out. This time, Bill shook her hand without hesitation. 

“Jerry.” He said. 

******

Dipper was laying down on his bed in the attic thinking about Jerry. 

What if Mabel is right? He thought. He could be dangerous. Why am I defending him? I know what it feels like to be a loser. The guy’s never had his hand shaken as a gesture of niceness before. I get it. But… why? Dipper couldn’t help but feel strange at the thought of Jerry. He seemed cool and he was nice so, why was he a loser anyway? There was just no way. The door creaked open and Dipper sat up to see Mabel walk in.

“So… can he stay?”

“He can stay. But, if he shows any sign that we can’t trust him, Stan says he’ll personally make the guy incapable of mobility for a month.” Mabel chuckled at that last bit. Dipper sighed and smiled a bit. 

“Finally. Maybe someone will understand me around here.”

“And we’ll make a new friend.” Mabel told him crossing her arms. “At least we try to understand.”

“I know but, it’s easier when someone just… knows. Not like a therapist who thinks they know. Someone who actually knows.”

“… Come on, let’s take a walk.”

“Yeah. Let’s hope we don’t run into any nomes this time.” Dipper giggled. 

******

“But, seriously Jerry, where did you come from?” Darcy asked after exiting the shop.

“I’m told you, nowhere special. It’s not important.”

“All right. Maybe you’ll tell me when we hang out more.”

“Hang out more…?” 

“Yeah. You know, like friends. If you want.”

“Friends huh. Never had a friend before.”

“No way! You’re so cool!”

“You barely know me.” Bill giggled. 

“Then tell me about you. I want to know you.”

“No, trust me you don’t. I’ve done a lot of bad things.”

“There isn’t one person in this world that hasn’t done something wrong. Trust me.” Darcy told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“No. Like really bad things. Stuff that can’t just be forgiven.” Darcy was quiet for a moment.

“Well, you seem to have changed. You know you did wrong and you seem to regret it. That’s good.” Darcy explained in a chipper tone. Bill felt comforted by her words. He smiled at her.

“Thanks. I needed to hear that.” 

******

Dipper and Mabel were walking down the street like they usually did. They’d seen this town change time and time again. Dipper still wasn’t used to seeing the town the way it was. 

“You alright?” Mabel asked, waving her hand in Dippers face. 

“Huh?”

“I just asked if you wanted to stop and get ice cream?”

“Oh… yeah, I’d like that.” Dipper said with a faint smile. They walked into the shop to see quite the surprise waiting for them.


End file.
